Alternate World
by Neurophysiologic
Summary: It is a harsh world in this AU setting. Take side with the World Government or live freely as a pirate. Either way, there is no guarantee that you can survive. OC applications are welcome, just follow the template. Some chapters may be Rated M for the future use of graphic violence, graphic language and adult themes.


**One Piece: Alternate World  
Prologue: This is the World of One Piece**

_Authors Note: This isn't my first chapter. This is simply a prologue for you to understand a bit of this AU setting. I'm using things from the original series but I am adding twists and turns to it as well. There will only be OC's in this fiction but I will most likely use some of the cannon Devil Fruit abilities at some point. I'm accepting OC applications. This fiction is meant to be incredibly long, much like One Piece is. So even if you don't see your OC posted in earlier chapters, there may come a time that they are needed. Both strong and weak OC's are welcome. Silly ideas are welcome. Anything you can think of. Be silly with names, with personalities. One Piece surely is. _

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own One Piece, any of the cannon Devil Fruits or anything of that nature. All original character's however do belong to me and this fanfiction. All original devil fruit ideas also belong to me. Please enjoy._

* * *

"Vile Hangman" Talon Clashcaster. He is a man that changed the world forever. He is responsible for the deaths of thousands of marines. Some of them even being officers. He is also responsible for starting the World Government Regimen which has made life as a pirate extremely dangerous. As if the life of a pirate was so easy to begin with. Let us take a brief moment to see how it all began for him.

Talon was born in the New World on the Grand Line by a pirate that was part of the previous pirate king's crew. His mother had been part of the world government. An official. To keep this from reaching everyone, she took an extended leave to have the child and then raised him as an adopted son. She raised him with strong values and her desire was to have him grow to be a good noble man that warded off pirates. It was pretty successful.

His dream was always to become an Admiral in the marines and spread influence all throughout the Grand Line. He studied hard and became a strong man. He quickly went through the beginning ranks of the marines and after a short three years in the marines had risen to the rank of Commander. His dream wasn't to simply be a Commander though. It wasn't enough.

He fought with many pirates and was slowly becoming a feared man in the pirate world. Finally at the age of twenty-two he had risen to the rank of his dreams and became an Admiral. By this time, he had become a man that spread fear into the hearts of pirates with just a simple mention of his name. Admiral Talon Clashcaster, the man without mercy. The man who had slain all that opposed the World Government. His mother was proud of him to become such a man.

Her death changed him though. He slowly stopped caring about the eradication of pirates and soon started to see the world for what it was. A horrible place whether you are good or bad. This realization took his mindset to even further heights. What was good and evil? Evil was nothing more than the thoughts of someone that were different then those of power. Pirates were evil, yes. But so was the World Government. They both had good qualities as well. The thing that made the world see the pirates as evil was the World Government being the ones who currently had the power.

"I will change this world." This phrase remained in his mind during each and every battle he fought. At the age of twenty-seven he rose to the rank of Fleet Admiral. His strength was feared by even the greatest of pirates. There were three great powers in the pirate world. Each of them never showing any instance of fear to him. Each power had gone head to head with him many times and failed to kill him just as he failed to kill them.

"White Devil" Dante Inferno. He struck fear in marines and pirates alike. He was easily one of the pirates whose influence could have made him Pirate King. He was ruthless and powerful, just like Talon. He and Talon had close mindsets. They were just on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Dante had a massive pirate crew that included four Vice Captains: "Saint" Elizabeth, "Peacemaker" Kyosai Hirako, "Wonderland" Alice, "Party Animal" Sparkles. All four of them were woman. Each in charge of their own ship. With all five ships Dante had a total military power of two thousand plus men. Each of them devoted solely to the all powerful Dante.

The next great power was "Ironclad" Titan. A giant that had an enormous influence in the pirate world. He fought for the weak even though he was a pirate. He didn't care about you being part of the World Government or a pirate. He would defend those who wanted true justice. His ships were enormous and housed many giants as well as humans. He didn't segregate. His ships were at least four times the size of regular ships.

He also had Vice Captains: "The Invincible" Tank, "Skyscraper" Bartholomew, "The Noble Blade" Ujisato Gamo. Titan had two ships under his control. While he stayed on the main ship which had iron walls thanks to his devil fruit ability, Tank and Ujisato took charge of the second ship. Bartholomew wasn't able to get on either ship due to his size. He was at least three times larger than your everyday giant.

The third great power of the pirate world was "Immortal Serpent" Basilisk. He was one of the most frightening pirates to travel the seas. He was part of a clan of men who had become serpent-like. They had a special class of abilities, even without the use of a devil fruit. That alone gave him great power. A good two hundred years prior to the current date, he ate a fruit that gave him immortality. No one really knew the details to this but it was frightening.

Basilisk only had one ship under his command. And his pirate crew was only that of about one hundred men. Among his crew were two people that were said to be former Captain's of their own ships. "Forever Young" Kidd and "Necro King" Taidrainaom. These three people were part of the previous Pirate Kings crew over fifty years prior to the current date.

Many battles between Talon and these three men happened. Never a victory for either side. The battles always happening on random islands throughout the Grand Line.

The last battle was finally the time when Talon betrayed the World Government. "Immortal Serpent" Basilisk had actually attacked one of the marine fortes where Talon had taken safe haven at after a battle with Dante. A battle erupted between the two while the marines and Basilisk's crew battled a safe distance away from the two of them. Details on the conversation they had are unknown. Anyone that could have heard it is either dead or part of Talon's crew. The two of them stopped fighting and then hell broke loose.

The naval ships surrounding the marine forte were given orders to fire upon the island. Saying that Basilisk and his crew were starting to take the upper hand. Talon also made sure they were "aware" that he took a fatal blow and that this was a Buster Call as his very last order before death. Talon and the Immortal Pirates climbed onto one of the ships that would be part of the Buster Call. When the other enormous ships arrived, the Buster Call was initiated and the entire marine forte was destroyed as if it were nothing.

Normally there were be five Vice Admirals in a Buster Call. This time there were four Vice Admirals and one Admiral. Admiral Eosrin Siathe. He was close and wanted to avenge his fallen superior. This wasn't the end of Talon's treachery. It wasn't too long after that he took over the ship he was on. Hanging almost every Marine aboard the ship. He as the Fleet Admiral ordered the rest of them to fire upon another ship saying that they had Basilisk on the ship. Caught in the moment, the Marines obeyed the orders and fired on one of the ships in the Buster Call, not even realizing that Talon should have been dead. They changed ships and that ship was sunk. This time, every member of this ship was hung.

He gave each of them a choice. Join him in betraying the World Government or be hung. They made their choice. All ten ships were taken over this way. Many Marines joined him. Many Marines were hung. It was nothing short of a catastrophe. Among the Marines that decided to take his side, Admiral Eosrin Siathe decided to join him. The only thing to survive that Buster Call was the ship that they sailed off on. A World Government flag was hung but it wasn't the regular flag. It had a skull and crossbones on it. Talon declared war on the world.

The news of this spread quickly and soon the world started falling into despair. Losing their Fleet Admiral was an huge. It didn't help that four Vice Admiral's were dead, thousands upon thousands of marines were either dead or part of this newly formed pirate crew, and even an Admiral had left. The World Government's power had been challenged.

The five members of the Gorosei quickly went into action and placed a ten billion belly bounty on him. They even gave a statement that saying that even if you're a pirate with a bounty, if you catch this man you will be granted immunity from the World Government and you will be given power within' the World Government. Such a thing for a pirate would be spectacular. Being able to do as you please with no resistance.

The next order of business was to get rid of the Seven Royal Warlords of the Sea. If they had trouble trusting their own marines they couldn't trust a pirate for sure. This did rid them of some of their power but they felt it necessary to do. They now believed that anyone wishing to be granted special pardons would have to earn it.

The final statement was the announcement of the World Government Regimen which stated every pirate, no matter how small would be given a twenty-five thousand belly bounty captured dead or alive. The life of a pirate was now going to be extremely dangerous. Even if they were nothing special.

A retort was given by the one now titled "Vile Hangman" Talon Clashcaster:  
_"The World Government is afraid of us pirates. And they should be. Anyone is welcome to join my pirate crew. Together we can find one piece and change the tides of this world. Whether you are a pirate or marine, everyone is either with me or against me. I will give anyone captured a choice: Ally yourself with my crew or be hung on the spot. Everyone is my enemy and I will not hesitate to eradicate you with everything that I have."_

That was the only statement he made. Not only did you have the power of the World Government against you. Now other pirates would be enemies as well. The world had become a very dark place from his actions. Dante and Titan. What could they do alone? They fought on equal terms with him when it was one on one. Now he had Basilisk who had also fought on even ground. So surely they'd be overpowered by his crew. They had to gain power as well. That wouldn't make things better for anyone.

* * *

**OC Template:**

**Name  
**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Appearance **_(at least 2 paragraphs)_

**Personality **_(at least 2 paragraphs)_

**Devil Fruit Name **_(Example: Iron Fruit; simple)_

**Devil Fruit Ability **_(Give brief explanation and at least five samples of techniques)_

**Alignment **_(World Government or pirate)_

**Extra Info **_(Haki, weapons, fighting styles, ect. Anything you need added)_


End file.
